RP-Guide für Anfänger
Dieser Rollenspielguide für Anfänger stammt von Angram von der Gilde Schattenbund Aurora. Das Original befindet sich hier. Es wird gebeten, keine inhaltlichen Änderungen vorzunehmen. thumb|275px Einführende Worte: Über diesen Guide Dieser Guide kann für gänzlich unerfahrene Spieler, wie auch für alte Hasen eine Hilfestellung oder Ergänzung der eigenen Erfahrungen zum Rollenspiel sein. In erster Linie ist er aber an blutige Anfänger oder jene Rollenspieler gerichtet, die sich in einigen Teilen noch unsicher sind. Der Guide beruht auf meinen Erfahrungen, die ich in mehr als 15 Jahren mit dieser Leidenschaft, dem Rollenspiel, gemacht und erworben habe. Wie in allen meinen Guides verweise ich darauf, dass dieses Werk nicht als „der einzige und allgemeingültige“ Leitfaden anzusehen ist. Meine Ansichten zu diesem Thema sollen den Anfänger und unerfahrenen Rollenspieler helfen, anleiten, inspirieren, seine eigenen Überlegungen in Frage stellen oder einfach nur einen anderen Blick auf diese Thematik aufzeigen. Aber auch hier gilt wie immer: „Alles kann, nichts muss!“. Der Spieler alleine entscheidet, welchen Weg er einschlägt, wie weit er gehen möchte und was er aus diesem Guide mitnehmen möchte. Rollenspiel (RP) - Kommunikation und Emotionen: Kommunizieren und Emotionen erleben Rollenspiel ist keine Zauberei, du benötigst keinen Hochschulabschluss und auch sonst keine langjährige Ausbildung darin. Rollenspiel ist eine Mischung aus Kommunikation und Emotionen! Nach Außen die Kommunikation mit Sprache, Handlungen, Auftreten und im Inneren deine Emotionen die du beim RP erleben kannst. Wie jede Form der Kommunikation, gibt es gewisse Ordnungen und Strukturen, die für den reibungslosen Ablauf unabdingbar sind. Schließlich willst du ja, dass deine Umwelt dich auch wahrnimmt und richtig versteht. Wie diese Ordnung und Struktur nun im Einzelfall aussieht, ist stark von der jeweiligen Umgebung abhängig. In unserem Falle befinden wir uns in einem Star Wars Setting. Das ist der übergeordnete Rahmen, jedoch kann Kommunikation im Outer Rim anders sein, als auf Coruscant und in Coruscant wirst du erneut viele unterschiedliche Plätze (Umwelt) finden, in denen auch unterschiedliche Arten von Kommunikation vorherrscht. Wie auch im echten Leben wird sich in der Bank, in Amtsstuben, in der Kirche, auf der Arbeit, auf dem Volksfest etc. anders verhalten und anders gesprochen – es gelten eben andere, ganz individuelle Verhaltens- und Sprachregeln. Ebenso gibt es die regionalen Unterschiede in Verhalten und Sprache (Stadt/Land – Norddeutschland/Süddeutschland)… Emotionen sind das, was wir Rollenspieler vom Rollenspiel erwarten und damit auch meist belohnt werden. Es ist der Mehrwert, die Zufriedenheit, die emotionale Identifikation mit dem gespielten Charakter, die du ohne RP kaum bekommen würdest. Es gilt hierbei stets zu unterscheiden, wie du das Game spielst. Du als Hans-Peter kannst entweder deinen Trooper spielen, viel Spaß mit ihm haben und dich an den Erfolgen die du erspielst erfreuen oder aber du als Hans-Peter bist nebensächlich, denn du versetzt dich in den Trooper hinein und du – nicht der pixelige Held – erlebst die Schlachten, die Herausforderungen, die Beute. Viele Nicht-Rollenspieler würden jetzt Einspruch erheben und sagen, dass auch sie live bei ihrem Charakter seien und alles miterleben. Das stimmt auch soweit mit dem kleinen aber entscheidenden Unterschied, dass Rollenspieler dies auf einer ganz anderen emotionalen Ebene wahrnehmen. Ein Rollenspieler der sich geistig in seinem Charakter („IC – In Character“: mehr dazu später) befindet, kann die Erlebnisse als seine eigenen wahrnehmen und wird sich selbst bald in dieser Spielewelt befinden. Auf dieser Reise kannst du als Spieler all das empfinden, was dein virtueller Charakter im Spiel empfindet – denn du bist er! In unserem Fall bedeutet Kommunikation und Emotionen zusammenfassend: Kommunikation sind deine Handlungen, Taten, dein Auftreten und deine Sprache die von vielen Faktoren (wo befindet sich der Charakter, welche Klasse, Rasse, Gesinnung, Herkunft etc. hat er) beeinflusst werden. Wenn sich dein Spielcharakter so angepasst, innerhalb dieser Spielumwelt bewegt, dann ist dies bereits eine einfache Form von Rollenspiel. Emotionen erlebt auch ein Nicht-Rollenspieler, jedoch sind diese meist oberflächlich und verfliegen auch schnell wieder. Befindest du dich als Rollenspieler geistig und emotional in deinem Charakter (IC), bekommen die Emotionen einen ganz anderen Wert. Du erlebst das, was dein Charakter erlebt und nimmst es als deine eigene Erfahrung wahr. Rollenspiel bzw. das Spiel „In Character“ muss man erlebt haben, um es vollends zu begreifen. : Wichtig: All dies bedeutet jedoch nicht, dass du als Spieler in eine emotionale Abhängigkeit geraten sollst oder intensives RP zwangsläufig dazu hinführt. Bei all diesen Ausführungen gehe ich von einem mental gesunden Menschen aus! Basiswissen zur Lore und dem Kanon: Von der Reise in ein fernes Urlaubsland Um sich in einer definierten Spielwelt zu Recht zu finden, sollte ein grundlegendes Basiswissen vorhanden sein. Du musst dir die Strukturen und den Rahmen in denen Kommunikation stattfindet aneignen, anderenfalls läufst du Gefahr, dich vollkommen deplatziert und fremd zu fühlen. Verschaffe dir einen Überblick über das Star Wars Setting. Stelle dir dabei folgende Fragen und versuche sie zu beantworten – erst im Groben dann im Detail: * Wie sieht die Gesellschaft in der ich spiele, aus? * Welche Moralvorstellungen haben die Bewohner? * Welche ethischen Grundsätze gelten? * Wie sieht das Leben der Bewohner aus? * Wie sieht die Landschaft, das Wetter etc. aus? * Welche Regierungsform herrscht? * Welche geschichtlichen Ereignisse haben geprägt? * Welcher Zustand herrscht zurzeit? * Welche Sorgen und Ängsten haben die Bewohner? * Was ist typisch und was ist untypisch in diesem Setting? Diese Fragen sind nur ein Teil dessen, was du dich Fragen kannst. Sie dienen dazu, dir den oben erwähnten Überblick zu verschaffen und helfen dir in allen weiteren Schritten, von der Charaktererschaffung, über den Hintergrund bis zum zurechtfinden in der Spielewelt. Lass dich nicht davon abschrecken, dass es dir vielleicht zu viel werden könnte. Wir sprechen hier nicht davon, dass du die gesamte Star Ware Lore und den Kanon in seiner Fülle vollends verstehen und wiedergeben sollst. Erfasse von allem das Grobe und arbeite dich nach und nach ins Detail hinein. Es ist wie die Reise in ein fernes Urlaubsland. Vor Urlaubsantritt verschaffst du dir einen groben Überblick über das Land in welches du reisen magst. Machst dich vorab vielleicht etwas mit Sprache und Gepflogenheiten, Land und Leute etc. vertraut. Während des Urlaubs lernst du das Land besser kennen, dein Wissen um das Urlaubsland wird detaillierter. Wenn du nun wieder in der Heimat bist, kannst du deinen Freunden vom fernen Urlaubsland erzählen und würdest dich bei einem zweiten Urlaub in diesem Land, wesentlich besser zu Recht finden. Je öfter du das Land besuchst, desto besser und genauer wird dein Wissen darum und desto seltener würdest du als Tourist auffallen, sofern du dich entsprechend anpassen magst. Nichts anderes ist Rollenspiel. Unser fernes Urlaubsland ist das Star Wars Universum, die Region in der du Urlaub machst, ist die bewohnte Galaxie mit den beiden großen Zugehörigkeiten Republik und Imperium. Du als Spieler bist nun kein Tourist in diesem Land mehr, du bist ein Teil dessen. Zur Informationsbeschaffung bietet dir das Internet eine Fülle an Webseiten. Fürs erste reichen aber folgende Seiten vollkommen aus: * Wookieepedia.com (englisch) * Jedipedia.net und Jedipedia.de (deutsch) Charaktererstellung: Allgemeines zur Charaktererstellung Kommen wir nun zu einem recht umfangreichen Thema, der Erstellung deines Charakters. Auch hier sollte dir bewusst sein, je besser dein Wissen zu Star Wars ist, desto detaillierter kannst du den Charakter deines Pixelhelden erstellen. Und wie du jetzt schon gemerkt haben solltest, geht es hier nicht um wenige Klicks in der Charaktergenerierung im Spiel, sondern um das, was dein Ingame-Charakter im Spiel darstellen soll. Grundlage ist also, dass du dir das notwendige Basiswissen zur Lore angeeignet hast. Dies ist quasi dein Baukasten, aus dem du dich bedienen kannst. Für die eigentliche Charaktererstellung gibt es keine feste Reihenfolge. Du kannst die einzelnen Bauteile frei nach deinem Ermessen setzen oder bei Bedarf, wenn du merkst, manches passt einfach nicht, austauschen. Ein erfahrener Rollenspieler wird meist sein eigenes System haben, in welcher Reihenfolge er sich seinen Charakter ausdenkt. Für Anfänger eignet sich die nachfolgende Reihenfolge doch am besten. Jetzt sitzt du da und fragst dich sicher, wie diese Charaktergestaltung ablaufen soll. Ganz einfach: es ist das was Rollenspiel immer ist: Kommunikation. Die ganze Charaktergenerierung ist ein Gespräch mit dir selbst. Du stellst dir die Fragen und du beantwortest sie auch. Aber genug, lass uns anfangen! Klassenwahl I Die grundlegende Frage die du klären solltest, ist die nach der Klasse die du im Spiel verkörpern möchtest. Diese Entscheidung beeinflusst die gesamte Charaktererstellung und sollte meist, gleich zu Anfang dieses Prozesses, geklärt sein. Hast du eine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden, wird dein Baukasten um einige Teile reduziert – nämlich die die du nicht mit deiner Klasse verbinden kannst – und es geht einen Schritt weiter, denn die Klassenwahl selbst, gibt dir nur einen Rahmen, in dem du dich bewegen kannst, aber entscheidet nicht darüber, was du darstellen möchtest. Klassenwahl II Kläre alle Fragen, die unmittelbar mit der Profession deines Charakters zusammenhängen. Du hast zum Beispiel die Klasse "Soldat" gewählt, musst aber dennoch keinen aktiven Soldaten spielen. Du kannst genauso gut auf dieser Basis einen Leibwächter, einen Milizsoldaten, einen Straßenkämpfer, einen Einzelkämpfer, etc. mimen. Das ist auch die erste Frage die du dir beantworten solltest. Beachte bitte hierbei, dass du dich auch im Bereich des Möglichen befindest. Hinterfrage hier und im Folgenden nach jedem einzelnen Schritt in der Generierung: : „Ist es in dieser Spielwelt möglich, dass mein Charakter … mit der Klassenwahl „Soldat“ ... ein Leibwächter sein kann?“ Charakter gestalten Mache dir nun weitere Gedanken zu deinem Charakter und beginne mit dem Hier und Jetzt und vom Äußeren zum Inneren! Hier einige Beispiele; du kannst und solltest sie bei Bedarf entsprechend erweitern: : Außen: * Wo befindet sich dein Charakter? * Was tut er? * Gehört er einer Organisation an? * Wie vertreibt er sich die Zeit? * Wie überlebt er? * Wie sieht er aus? * ... : Innen: * Warum befindet er sich dort wo er ist? * Warum tut er das, was er eben gerade tut? * Warum sieht er so aus? * Warum muss er dies und jenes tun, um zu überleben? * ... Schreibe dir dazu stichpunktartig die Dinge auf, die dir einfallen und gefallen. Dann dass gleiche Spiel noch einmal, aber diesmal widmest du dich dem Vergangenen. : Außen: * Wo wuchs dein Charakter auf? * Wo wurde er ausgebildet oder woher hat er sein heutiges Wissen? * Welche Stationen gab es noch im Leben deines Charakters? ... * ... : Innen: * Wie war seine Kindheit? * Wie kam es dazu bzw. welche Beweggründe hatte dein Charakter, zu dem zu werden was er ist? * Warum schloss sich dein Charakter dem Imperium oder der Republik an? * Welche Erlebnisse der Vergangenheit prägten deinen Charakter? ... * ... Auch hier solltest du nun wieder deine einzelnen Antworten hinterfragen, ob sie auch in der Spielewelt möglich wären. Das ganze musst du zusätzlich noch von der Wahl deiner Spezies, der Kultur und dem Geschlecht abhängig machen. Gerade die kulturellen Hintergründe deiner gewählten Rasse oder Kultur entscheiden maßgeblich darüber, ob etwas reell sein kann. Während du in einer Rasse mit entsprechendem kulturellem Hintergrund einen Sklavenhändler spielen könntest, wäre dies bei einer anderen wiederum undenkbar. Charakternamen Selbstverständlich besitzt dein Charakter einen Namen und es ist nun an dir, diesen zu finden und dein virtuelles ich damit zu taufen. Zur Namensfindung solltest du auch hier wieder dein Wissen zum Star Wars Setting mit einbeziehen. Suche dir einen Namen der in die Spielwelt, zu deinem Charakter, der gewählten Rasse und Kultur passt. Vermeide dabei allzu modere Namen oder Namen die einfach nur "cool" klingen. Ebenso solltest du keine Namen von bekannten Persönlichkeiten aus der Star Wars verwenden. Ein Darkshadowjedi, eine Healmaus, ein Yodas Sohn, ein Han Solo oder ein Darth Vader sind einfach unpassend und sollten nicht vermieden werden. Außerdem, du hast dir nun sehr viel Zeit genommen um einen stimmigen Rollenspielcharakter zu erstellen und willst ihn nun mit einem solch bescheidenen Namen küren? Ich glaube kaum dass dies in deinem Sinne wäre. Der Name deines Charakters ist aber nicht einfach nur ein Name! Oftmals kann der Name das entscheidende und ausschließende Kriterium für einen anderen Rollenspieler sein, dass er dich nicht von sich aus anspricht. Ein Rollenspieler geht bei einem Charakter namens Healmaus wohl kaum davon aus, dass es sich bei dem Spieler im Hintergrund um einen RPler handelt. Dementsprechend ist es äußerst denkbar, dass er sich einen anderen Charakter zum RP sucht. Hier noch zwei Webseiten zu Star Wars Namensgeneratoren: * Random Name Generator # 1 * Random Name Generator # 2 Da der Schritt der Charaktererstellung der umfangreichste ist, wirst du damit auch die meiste Zeit verbringen. Doch am Ende daran hast du einen Pixelhelden, der nicht nur weiß dass er ein Kopfgeldjäger ist, sondern du hast einen Kopfgeldjäger der eine Vergangenheit, eine Geschichte hat, der Beweggründe hatte dies zu sein, was er ist. Du hast einen Charakter erschaffen, dem du nur noch ein bisschen Leben einhauchen musst. Feinschliff Es ist wie bei zwei Zwillingen, die ein identisches Erbgut besitzen, in denselben Verhältnissen aufgewachsen sind, die selbe Bildung und vielleicht auch Ausbildung genossen haben – am Ende können beide doch ganz unterschiedlich sein. Diesen Unterschied schaffst du mit dem Feinschliff deines Charakters. Datei:Dark_vs_light.jpg Überlege dir passende pysische oder mentale Eigenheiten die dein Charakter haben könnte. Dinge die ihn besonders machen und von anderen abheben. Charakterzüge die eben interessant sind und Stoff für stimmiges Rollenspiel geben. Hierbei lege ich dir aber ganz deutlich ans Herz, dich vom Superhelden-Image zu entfernen! Der Charakter der am stärksten oder am tödlichsten ist, der der am besten mit dem Lichtschwert fuchteln kann oder nie ein Ziel verfehlt, ist auch meist derjenige der auf andere am uninteressantesten wirkt. Das Gegenteil empfehle ich dir, ohne deinen Charakter zu einem unfähigen Nichtsnutz zu degradieren. Oftmals sind die Charaktere interessant, die aus unserer Sicht menschlich sind und eben nicht fehlerfrei und makellos auftreten. Auch für dich kann es interessanter sein, wenn dein Charakter einen inneren Konflikt mit sich herum trägt oder es Dinge gibt, die ihn selbst benachteiligen würden. Das könnte ein Soldat sein, der vor Jahren den Tod eines Kameraden zu verschulden hatte und nun, jedes Mal wenn eine ähnliche Situation auftritt, er an dieses Geschehnis erinnert wird und er Schuldgefühle bekommt. Es kann die Agentin sein, die ihren Auftraggeber hintergangen hatte, da sie ihr Ziel nicht eliminierte, da es ihr Liebhaber war. Nun lebt sie in ständiger Angst, dass dieser Schwindel ans Licht kommt. Es kann der Jedi sein, der mit sich und den Lehren der Jedi im Zwist ist und oftmals hin und her gerissen wirkt. Dein Charakter könnte Rauschmittelabhängig sein, ein Säufer, einer der ständig die Befehle in Frage stellt, er könnte stets übertrieben freundlich sein oder lispeln und keine deutlichen Sätze von sich geben… Diese kleinen aber feinen Charaktereigenheiten sind meist das, was gerade im Zusammenspiel und dem Interagieren mit anderen Rollenspielern den ausschlaggebenden Schub gibt. Es sind die Makel, die Eigenheiten und die Konsequenzen die daraus entstehen, die zu lebhaften, interessanten und stimmigen RP führen. All jenes ist die Basis dafür, dass dein Charakter, sobald du ihn in die Spielwelt frei lässt, leben kann und sein Eigenleben entwickelt. Mehr zum Eigenleben dann im nächsten Part, dem Charakterplay. Charakterplay: Allgemeines zum Charakterplay Kommen wir nun zu einem Punkt, an dem es für dich ernst wird. Du hast dich in die Star Wars Lore eingelesen, hast dir Gedanken zu einem möglichen Charakter gemacht; ihm eine Geschichte, einen Hintergrund gegeben und nun möchtest du ihn in die Galaxis entlassen. Und spätestens jetzt wirst du feststellen, dass dich niemand kennt! Kein Spieler wird erkennen, warum du die Narbe im Gesicht hast, keiner weiß etwas von deinem Hintergrund, von deiner glücklichen Kindheit auf Alderaan, von deinem Geschick im Umgang mit Waffen oder vom heimlichen Saufgelage während deiner Grundausbildung. Alle Punkte die du dir nun mit diesem Guide erarbeitet hast, waren nur für dich bestimmt. Sie dienten einzig und ausschließlich dafür, dich jetzt durch das aktive Rollenspiel Ingame zu leiten. In Charakter (IC) / Out of Charakter (OOC) Jetzt, im entscheidenden Part, geht es darum, all jenes umzusetzen, was du dir bisher angeeignet hast. Du weißt wie sich deine Imperiale Agentin, einst aus vornehmen Hause, aber stets als Schwarzes Schaf der Familie angesehen, verhalten wird. Du kennst sie wie kein anderer. Du bist sie! Also denke wie sie, handle wie sie, spreche wie sie! Ab hier sind wir an einem Punkt, an dem du In Character (IC) und Out of Character (OOC) trennen musst. In Character bist du, wenn du die besagte Agentin bist. OOC, wenn du dies nicht bist und deine Spielfigur einfach nur steuerst. Stehst du am Anfang deiner Rollenspielerfahrung oder hast du Probleme dich in deinen Charakter hinein zu versetzen, so nimm dir einige Minuten Zeit. Gehe noch einmal dein Charakterkonzept durch, versetze dich in die Person hinein und markiere geistig einige markante Punkte oder Eckpfeiler deines Charakters. Mach dich frei von anderen Gedanken und konzentriere dich auf das was du machen möchtest. Erfahrene Rollenspieler können von jetzt auf den nächsten Moment vom OOC ins IC wechseln und lassen sich auch nicht so leicht – durch meist äußere Einflüsse – aus ihren Charakter werfen. In Charakter Hier möchte ich dir nun einige Tipps geben, die dich beim Rollenspiel IC unterstützen. Rollenspiel ist Kommunikation, also kommuniziere! Benutze die Sprache, die Ausdrücke, die Wörter und die sprachlichen Gepflogenheiten die auch deine Agentin nutzen würde. Deine Agentin kennt kein Internet, kein Fußball und nichts aus unserem Reallife, also vermeide dies tunlichst. Benutze nur die Sprache und die Begriffe die auch im Star Wars Universum gebräuchlich sind. Lasse dein Gegenüber deine Gefühle erkennen, denn nur so kann er darauf eingehen. Nehmen wir an, deine Agentin flirtet mit einer Person in einer Cantina. Dein Gegenüber wird nicht sehen, dass du lächelst, errötest, dass sich deine Stimmlage verändert, das du dir durchs Haar streifst. All das musst du deinem Gegenüber mitteilen. Dazu kannst du Emotes im Spiel benutzen oder dies im Chat entsprechend schreiben. Nur so hat dein Gesprächspartner die Möglichkeit, wirklich das zu sehen, was auch tatsächlich von deiner Agentin ausgehen würde. Zwei Beispiele wie es aussehen könnte. In beiden Fällen wird dein Gesprächspartner nun wissen, dass du ihn angelächelt hast. Ohne dies, wüsste er es nicht: * Emote über den Chat: “/lächeln“ - Charname lächelt dich an. * Emote per Text im Chat: „Vielen Dank, ungewöhnlich dass mir jemand ein Getränk bezahlt *lächelt*“ Beachte jedoch, dass es auch für die Verwendung von Emotes – egal ob sie im Chat integriert sind oder du sie besonders gekennzeichnet schreibst – Regeln gibt. Benutze also keine Power-Emotes! * Beispiel # 1: „Charname denkt, dass es fast zu schade ist, ihren Flirtpartner später zu eliminieren.“ * Beispiel # 2: „Charname gibt dem Schmuggler einen Holochip, der ihn daraufhin schnell verstaut.“ * Zu Bsp. #1: Dein Gegenüber kann keine Gedanken lesen, also drücke deine Gedanken auch nicht in Emotes aus. Behalte sie für dich, denn nur in deinem Kopf gehören sie hin. * Zu Bsp. #2: Du bist kein Hellseher und weißt daher auch nicht, was dein Gegenüber mit dem Chip macht. Du beraubst ihn damit seiner eigenen Handlung, denn vielleicht wollte er etwas anderes mit dem Chip anstellen. Mit einem solchen Emote greifst du in das RP des anderen Spielers ein – das steht uns nicht zu und sollte unterlassen werden. Hier nun eine Möglichkeit, wie du die Situation von Beispiel #2 besser lösen könntest: : „Charname gibt dem Schmuggler einen Holochip“ : Charname sagt: „Pack den Chip bitte schnell weg, nicht das noch jemand darauf Aufmerksam wird“ Metawissen Dein Charakter Ingame gibt nur das weiter, was er weiß. Du musst immer zwischen Spielerwissen und Charakterwissen unterscheiden. * Der Jedi-Botschafter Olekk den du im Spiel antriffst hat weder ein Namensschild um den Hals, noch steht auf seiner Stirn, dass er Botschafter ist. Du als Spieler siehst das, aber dein Charakter im Spiel nicht. Er erkennt ihn als Jedi, aber das war es auch schon. * Du siehst einen Jedi abseits in einer Cantina sitzen, der sich mit einer Frau vergnügt und denkst dir sofort, dass der Jedi gegen seinen Kodex verstößt. Du als Spieler darfst das denken, da du womöglich das entsprechende Hintergrundwissen dazu hast, doch hat dies auch dein Charakter? Hat dein Schmuggler oder Kopfgeldjäger eine so genaue Kenntnis vom Jedi-Kodex, dass er dies beurteilen kann? Hat er diese Kenntnis nicht, so kann es deinem Charakter im Spiel egal sein, was der Jedi macht. Beides waren nun Beispiele, in denen du Charakterwissen nicht mit Spielerwissen verbinden darfst. Du wirst im Rollenspiel ständig mit solchen Situationen konfrontiert. Versuche einfach den Spieler im Hintergrund auszublenden. Je tiefer du in deinem Charakter drin bist, desto leichter wird es dir auch fallen. Begegnen dir Charaktere, die offensichtlich mit Metawissen umgehen und ihrem Charakter ihr Spielerwissen einverleiben, tue dies, was dein Charakter tun würde. Stell dir vor, eine fremde Person kommt im Spiel zu dir und spricht dich mit deinem Namen an – obwohl der Charakter den Namen nicht kennen kann, nur der Spieler. Reagiere nun wie dein Charakter reagieren würde: „Was? Woher kennst du meinen Namen? Hab ich ne Plakette auf der Stirn?“ Grundsätzlich ist es kaum machbar, Metawissen zu 100% nicht zu verwenden. Sobald du als Spieler eine interessante oder gar wichtige Information besitzt, passt sich dein Spielverhalten unbewusst an. Es sind ganz subtile Dinge die du oft nicht kontrollieren kannst. Daher überlege dir vorher gut, welche OOC-Informationen du als Spieler brauchst und haben möchtest. Gerade als Anfänger ist weniger oftmals mehr. Der gute Ton im Rollenspiel: Die ungeschriebenen Regeln im Rollenspiel Hier noch ein paar ungeschriebene Regeln, die ich dir als künftiger Rollenspieler ans Herz legen möchte. * Respektiere das Rollenspiel anderer. Es gibt per Definition kein schlechtes oder gutes Rollenspiel. Was für den einen gutes, stimmiges RP sein mag, ist für den anderen ein Graus. * Spiele und lebe dein Rollenspiel aus, aber beeinträchtige nicht das RP anderer. Dein RP darf nicht auf Kosten Anderer stattfinden. Wir alle wollen unseren Spaß mit dem RP haben und das funktioniert eben nur miteinander! * Niemand ist unfehlbar! Fehler im Rollenspiel passieren und schnell hat man etwas geschrieben, was man so nicht sagen wollte. Sieh einfach darüber hinweg und wenn es dir selbst einmal passiert, korrigiere wenn möglich. * Sei konsequent in deinem Rollenspiel. Gerade in brenzligen Situation solltest du die Folgen deines Tuns kennen. * Steh nicht nur in der Gegend herum und warte darauf, dass du angesprochen wirst. Ergreife selbst die Initiative, egal wo du bist. RP ist nicht an Zeit oder Ort gebunden. Rollenspiel kann überall stattfinden. * Benutze bitte keine Smilies wenn du IC sprichst! Smilies sind meist verpönt und ein deutliches Zeichen von Nicht-Rollenspielern. * Springe nicht wie ein wildgewordener Affe durch die Gegend! Würdest du das im RL auch tun? * Gehe auch und renne nicht nur die die Straßen. Dein Charakter würde dies sicherlich auch nicht ständig machen. Abschließendes: Das letzte Wort An dieser Stelle möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit erhebe. Wie in den einführenden Worten bereits gesagt, beruht dieser Leitfaden auf meiner über 15-jährigen RP-Erfahrung sowie meinen persönlichen Sichtweisen. Dieser Leitfaden darf jederzeit unter Angabe der Ursprungsquelle kopiert und auf anderen Webseiten und Foren veröffentlicht werden. Allerdings weise ich ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass der Guide weder verändert noch gekürzt dargestellt werden darf. Dies schließt diese Zeilen sowie den Copyright-Hinweis mit ein. Dieser Guide wurde von Angram erstellt. eMail: info@schattenbund-aurora.de Webseite: www.schattenbund-aurora.de Stand: 01.02.2011 Angram 17:59, 31. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Kategorie:Guides Kategorie:RP-Spielhilfe Kategorie:Rollenspiel allgemein